Rebirth of A Nightmare
by RemnantOfVanitas
Summary: The story of my rebirth... (Semi-canon)
1. Rebirth

Ventus…why? Why did you have to refuse to fulfill your one purpose….we could have been one. But now all I see is light, blinding infernal light! I cant stand it! But wait…what…is that…? I feel empty but at the same time I feel as though something is lingering. I guess you could call it my spirit, but I doubt I had much of a spirit to begin with, just a vengeance fueled by hatred. And as fast as the feeling of hopelessness came, it was gone in a flash. I can sense large pillars of rock and desolate wasteland around me….and another soul. A soul very recognizable as hatred also fueled it. Its closer…maybe my release is imminent. I feel joy, or at least what I think is joy. He is coming closer. Yes it is a he. A man who's name is synonymous with the earth….Terra. All of a sudden I feel immense strength fill me once again. I cannot speak but I look at my hands, pitch black still familiar to me. I thrust my hand out calling to my Void Gear extracting it from the endless darkness it was once lost in. Finally I am reborn…


	2. Terra

As I felt my Void Gear materialize in my hands I noticed instead of the black and red color scheme it had before Ventus fractured my being, it had a black and white pattern which matched my appearance as my once red and black suit and helmet were now black and white also, with a strange logo on the front of my helmet. I smiled a small evil grin as I pulled my blade into position near my head and thrusted my hand in front of me forming my battle stance. I looked across the rocky ground to find my opponent standing ready also. Terra, the oldest of the trio that led to my downfall, was standing there with his blade held next to him at an angle. He just so happened to have the Chaos keychain attached, granting him access to the massive Chaos Ripper.

**_Hmmpf, a big blade wont make your fate any better than what Ventus should've had_** I thought to myself or at least that's what I thought until I heard Terra answer my thought.

"Oh yeah?, then lets test that theory." Ok, I'll admit I was a little startled as he slammed his blade down slowly but powerfully, but I slid to the side avoiding the shockwave and holding my battle stance.

**_Is that all you have Terra?_** i asked him in my head

**_No wonder Aqua became a Keyblade Master instead of you!_** This enraged him, I could tell. He lifted his mighty blade once again.

"Shut up!" he yelled angrily as he swung his blade around quickly but not quick enough as I was able to dodge around him with ease.

**_Well this is too easy_**, I thought

**_Lets spice this up_**, I pointed my blade up to form a black dome of darkness around me, pushing Terra back a few feet from the energy and just as he started to approach my dome I attacked. I leaped quickly bringing my blade down hard on the flat of his blade as he blocked my slice but this wasn't much of a problem as I merely teleported behind him leaving a shadow of my body to distract him. I quickly slammed my key against his back almost causing him to topple over but he used his blade to keep balance he swung around to hit me only to slice through decoy after decoy as I landed more and more critical blows on him. After my last hit sent him flying back i jumped back in my dome dismissing the darkness. I looked across into Terra's eyes I could see the determination, the rage, the hatred I knew this was my chance to finish him off once and for all so I aimed my blade forward causing three crystals to swirl around it blasting a huge beam of energy to blast out of it. It was so bright I couldn't see were it was going but when I felt a resistance I knew I hit him however I hit him in a bad way as he had blocked it and was now sending the energy back. Next thing I knew I was on my back, this time with Terra running towards me. I could see a slight glow of darkness in his off hand

**_That could prove to be a problem_** I thought but only to myself. I tried to get up but that blast was so intense I couldn't move and now here was Terra standing over me ready for the kill.

"Its time for you to go for good this time Vanitas" he said to me as he pointed his blade to the sky. I saw meteors coming down.

**_Not Demolition!_** I screamed in my head. I could feel my key beside me just centimeters away but I couldn't reach it because of the pain but eventually I grabbed my blade backhand just like Ventus and slammed it against Terra's midsection, followed by the sound of shattering ribs, causing him to clutch his side and cancel the Demolition finisher. I followed with another blow to the side before finishing with a quick blitz knocking him across the ground and sending his Chaos Ripper away from him lodging itself into the ground. I smiled and flipped my blade back to front hand and slowly walked over to his blade. I could hear him groaning still. I walked over and took hold of the keychain giving him such immense power. I broke it right off causing the blade to return to its original form the Earthshaker. I laughed a sinister laugh (In my head of course) I quickly attached it to my blade feeling a whole new power in me, restoring my outfit and Void Gear to their original colors, restoring my voice, and actually lengthening the blade a bit. I eyed it up, it felt heavy but very damaging. Then I decided to test it. I walked over to the writhing Terra and put my blade down on his chest holding him down staring him down. He just looked back at me with just as much hatred, if not more

"Looks like there no Ventus or Aqua or Master Eraqus to save you now Terra" I said with my newly required voice and with that I plunged the blade deep into Terra consuming his heart and causing his body to dissolve into small bright crystals as they floated into the sky accompanied by much dark energy.


	3. A Very Tiring Walk

As I watched Terra fade away I smiled to myself.

_**Only two more left**_ I thought with excitement. With a flash of darkness I put my blade away and held my hand out to summon a portal. I felt the darkness surge through my arm but after a few seconds it sputtered out.

**_Damn_** **_probably exhausted my dark energy in the fight _**I sighed and rolled my eyes in annoyance and started the long trek out of the badlands.

_**Why did Xehanort pick such an awful place for the final battle?**_ I thought to myself as the hot sun beat down intensely and huge dust clouds blew around me. I finally reached the intersection near the Fissure, already winded from the walk. I took a knee at the intersection to rest. I looked around at the massive expanse of land filled with keyblades lodged in the ground. It was crazy to imagine that thousands upon thousands of keyblade masters existed at one time. The war must've been epic. I stood back up after a bit and made my way in between the Fissure and into a large expanse with a huge tower of rock in the center with several huge tornadoes twisting around it. I stood and thought a second before I entered.

**_Ok I'm gonna have to get a running start and keep my speed up so they don't catch up to me_** I looked around once more and nodded in agreement to my thoughts and ran. I ran straight past the first tornado easily and dodged quickly to the right to avoid another. I felt my stamina start to deplete. However, as I rounded the tower of rock I spotted an opening in the cliff and that filled me with some extra adrenaline and boosted me. I ran and just as I reached within a yard from the opening a tornado came out of nowhere and pulled me in.

After whirling around I remembered I gained the ability to float and glide when I was in Ventus. I focused and felt an energy around me keeping me afloat. And before I could even look around, five giant Flood appeared around me. I waved my hand in a circular motion to cast them away but they did nothing but come closer to me. I panicked a little and repeated the motion a few more times to no avail. I realized my destruction must've severed my connection with them and with that my control.

_**Oh well guess I'll have to take them down**_ I thought as i summoned my blade and took my airborne battle position with my left hand in the air on my left and my right hand, clutching my new and improved Void Gear, tucked in beside to the right of my body. I leaned forward and pushed in that direction with my Keyblade pointed straight out determined to drill through the large Flood but to my surprise it sunk into a dark puddle and dashed out of my reach. I stopped my spiral to look around.

**_Wait a second- _**I thought as I glanced back and forth**_ -I thought there was five of-_** my thoughts were cut off as a large claw scraped my back sending me flying towards the core of the tornado. I screamed in pain and casted Curaga on myself, feeling the scratches on my back closing together and healing, but still leaving a scratch in my dark suit.

**_Eh, just a battle scar_** I thought to myself regaining my spirit and spinning back around to the Unversed. Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck me. I focused all my energy on the Flood and cast Stopga on them. They all freezed in there tracks, to my delight, and I initiated Dark Splicer dashing forward and quickly slashing each Flood multiple times before teleporting to the next one and repeating the slashing. When I sensed the Stopga spell's power coming to a close I ended my attack and dashed away from them to watch my handiwork. When the spell wore off each Flood was rapidly slashed over and over again until finally they all disappeared in a dark flame. And just as I was putting my blade away and enjoying my victory I was launched from the tornado.

"Ow, ow ,ow ,ow!" I slowly stood up and rubbed my shoulder with scrapes all over it. The tornado shot me out into the opening but I landed right on my shoulder. I summoned my blade and cast a simple Cure spell and then dismissed it.

**_Back to business_** I thought to myself as I walked down the rocky path and into a gigantic open space called the Seat of War. Xehanort told me this was another area were a huge part of the Keyblade War was fought. I slowly made my way down, feeling exhaustion taking a huge toll on my whole body. As I neared closer to the end of the path I heard faint voices that I couldn't make out. I decided to keep quiet and walked very slowly so as not to alert whoever was up ahead. As I creeped up the voices became more distinct, it was a gentle woman's voice and a younger male's voice. I finally reached the end of the path. I slowly peeked my head around the corner to find a dead end to the path shaped like a circle. And standing in the middle of it were a very familiar woman with sapphire colored hair and a younger boy with golden spiky hair, and they were arguing about something.

**_Finally..._** I thought **_Finally…_**


	4. Eavesdropping

"Come on Aqua, you know Terra, he can handle himself, I mean he just beat Xehanort all by himself!" I heard Ventus whine as Aqua stood next to him looking very bothered by something.

"I know Ven, I just…feel like something is wrong I, just can't put my finger on it" Aqua crossed her arms and looked around with the same worried look on her face.

_**I wonder if she can sense me?**_I thought to myself. I took a small step over so I was more concealed by the rock just in case they gazed over in my direction and heard Ventus continue to speak.

"What are you worried about Aqua? We just destroyed Vanitas, Xehanort, and the X-Blade!" Ventus said happily. I felt a strong feeling of hate rise up just listening to him speak of my demise but I continued to listen.

"I don't know Ven I just feel like something dark is still here" I slowly peered back around the corner to see Aqua slowly pacing back and forth.

"Terra even told us to just go on without him and that he'd catch up" Ventus continued to argue with Aqua.

"I know, I'm just always worried about him…"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Aqua's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Terra!" I yelled out loud as I watched a huge swarm of keyblades slam into him carrying him high into the air. I pushed myself up from the ground and shot a powerful Barrier spell out of my Stormfall up to him, shielding him from more damage. I watched hoping he would break free and I sighed in relief as I saw him launch himself out of the cluster of blades and onto the huge pillar of rock were Xehanort the feeling was short lived as I knew he would have to fight._

_**Why does he always have to make me worry?**__ I asked myself __**Sometimes I just love him too much**__ I stood back up and looked over as Ven ran up to me. He had his Wayward Wind clutched tightly in his hand and was fully covered in his suit of Keyblade Armor. I tore off the remains of my shattered helmet and threw it next to me._

_"Aqua, where is Terra?" He asked panting_

_"He's up there with Xehanort, but where's Vanitas at?" I asked quickly._

_"He got away from me, and went up on that pillar with Xehanort, Im gonna go help Terra!" I quickly grabbed Ven's shoulder to stop him._

_"Ven no I don't want both of you getting hurt!" I pleaded with him as he looked back at me._

_"Don't worry Aqua, you can count on us!" He said with that cheerful voice of his. __**Sometimes this kid is too confident for his own good**__ I thought to myself as I let him go. "Ok but be careful" He nodded as he cast Aeroga on himself shooting him up to the top of the pillar. I felt so worried but I didn't have much time to dwell on my feelings as I heard a thud behind me. I quickly spun around, ready to fight._

_"Well whaddaya know, looks like me and you have a date, doll face" a man with a scar across his face was standing there. I noticed he was wearing a Radiant Garden guard outfit._

_"Who are you?" I asked firmly as I stood in my battle position._

_"Name's Braig, and I take it your Aqua, the Keyblade master?" The man said with a smile on his face. _

_"How do you know who I am?" I asked him sternly, not letting my guard down for a second. "Are you working with Xehanort?" He just laughed at me_

_"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said still smiling that uneasy smile of his._

_I growled at him _

_"I guess I'll just have to beat the answers out of you!" I said angrily. He laughed one again as two small Arrowguns appeared in his hands._

_"As if!" He said before teleporting out of my sight. _

_**Hey where did he go?**__ I looked around unable to find him but all of a sudden I saw something in the corner of my eye. I spun around and cast Barrier around myself, shielding myself from a volley of arrows. I found Braig floating in the air._

_"Ahh you're a pretty smart one" He remarked as he reloaded his guns. I ran after him and before he could teleport I leaped and brought my weapon down on his shoulder causing him and his guns to tumble out of the air and onto the ground. I watched cautiously as he pushed himself back up, grabbing his guns back. He looked up with anger on his face and charged me, swinging his guns and sending many more arrows me. I cartwheeled out of the way and blocked some arrows back to him, stunning him. He started reloading once more and I realized this was my chance. I charged the most magic I could muster and shot a Mega Flare at him causing such a gigantic flash I had to cover my eyes. When I regained my sight I found Braig on the ground struggling to get up. His Arrowguns were sitting next to him, broken into many pieces. I slowly approached him._

_"Now tell me what you're up to" I held my blade above his head. All he did was chuckle, not even lifting his head to look at me._

_"Nah I'd rather not, my job here is done, right now both of your little companions should be getting their asses handed to them" i gasped _

_**He was just stalling!**__ I thought to myself in surprise. I raised my blade ready to strike but before I could a dark portal enveloped Braig. He looked up to me and smiled again._

_"See ya 'round doll face" and with that he disappeared into the portal. I stomped my foot in outrage._

_**How could I have fallen for that?**__ I thought angrily. But once again my thoughts were interrupted. Off to my left I looked up and saw something fall from the pillar._

_"Oh my God, Ven!" I screamed as I saw a frozen form of Ventus falling. I dropped my Keyblade and started running as fast as I could. It felt like time slowed down as Ventus fell and came closer and closer to the ground. I did a cartwheel and then slid underneath and with a thud, Ventus landed in my arms. _

_"Ven are you alright?" I asked looking into his frozen face. Almost his entire helmet was broken off and the edge of his Wayward Wing was completely snapped off. I saw his eyes move and he mumbled something I couldn't understand. I quickly called my blade back and tried a Curaga spell and then a Firaga spell but nothing worked. I could feel my emotions building up but I knew I had to keep strong. As soon as I tried to pick Ven up I heard a voice. A cruel voice that I knew all too well._

_"Just let him go Aqua, me and him have some unfinished business" I looked up to find a man with black spiky hair and golden eyes wearing a black and red organic-like bodysuit. I gently laid Ven down and drew my blade on Vanitas. _

_"If you want him you have to go through me first!" I said confidently as Vanitas drew his blade also._

_"That can be arranged" he said chuckling. But then I heard a rustle of armor and a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Ven up and unfrozen but still damaged._

_"Aqua let me do this…" He said slowly walking past me towards Vanitas._

_"No Ven you ca-" I called before being cut off._

_"Just let me do this…" Ven insisted holding his hand up "Let's do this Vanitas" he said summoning his blade, still broken now only a hilt with a shaft and missing a blade. Vanitas resumed his battle stance and they both charged each other, locking their blades together. All of a sudden a great flash of light exploded around all of us. Once it was clear I saw a sight I'll never forget. I saw what looked like Ven in Vanitas's bodysuit and in his left hand was a huge blade which looked like two keyblades fused together. I slowly and cautiously walked up to the figure as it descended._

_"V-Ven…?" I stuttered as I got closer. The figure did not answer but opened his eyes. I gasped in horror realizing this wasn't Ven….the eyes were golden. I jumped back in my battle position. _

_"What did you do to Ven!?" I yelled at the being. It merely smiled and talked in a voice that sounded like Ven and Vanitas mixed together, it was almost demonic._

_"He is fulfilling his destiny to create-" he held up the massive blade "-the X-Blade"_

_"Just let him go!" I yelled starting to lose hope._

_**How am I gonna beat him?**__ I thought __**I don't know if I can but I have to try**__ I watched as Vanitas raised the blade into battle position and before I could even try to react I was on the ground in immense pain as my Stormfall flew across the way into a stone wall I quickly got up and ran as fast as I could to pull my blade out. I pulled and pulled but it didn't budge. I looked over at Vanitas and I was surprised to find him just standing there. He laughed as he watched me struggle to pull free my weapon._

_"This is too easy, just give up…" He said coldly as I finally pulled my blade out and shot Triple Firaga at him immediately. It surprised him and knocked him back a little but he seemed unfazed._

_"Is that it?" He remarked laughing at my attempts. "If that's how it's gonna be I might as well end this" Before even a second had passed he pinned me against the wall and raised the blade, ready to strike. _

_**That's it Aqua this is the end**__ I thought as my life flashed before my eyes and the last thing I saw was Terra. __**Where is Terra when I need him?**__ I thought sadly. I looked up at Vanitas as I saw the X-Blade racing down towards me. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow, but it never came. I opened my eyes slightly to see Vanitas stumbling backwards, smoky darkness trailing off his body. I watched as the darkness faded away leaving Ventus laying on the ground. He slowly pushed himself up and looked at me and smiled slightly. I couldn't help but smile also. That kid had a way of always cheering me and Terra up. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him._

_"Ven, you're ok! I was so scared I didn't know what happened!" I continued to hug him until I heard a huge explosion and looked to the top of the pillar. A huge dark cloud was floating over it. Ventus looked over at me and put his arm around me_

_"Aqua-" he tried to say something to me but I wasn't listening. I stayed silent as I watched the cloud disperse. This was it, my breaking point, Terra, the love of my life was gone. Immediately I felt tears running down my face. I felt so empty. Ventus tried once more to comfort me but there was no comforting this._

_**What am I gonna do without Terra?**__ I asked myself but for that I had no answer._

_"Whoa who died…?" I heard a very familiar voice say. For a second I thought I was crazy. I stood up and turned around to find a battle worn Terra. His armor was broken and missing all over and he was missing his entire helmet and was covered in scorch marks and blade scratches. As soon as I saw him I felt the happiest feeling ever. I ran over to him and hugged him even tighter than I did Ventus. Terra laughed a little and looked down at me._

_"Did someone miss me?"He asked laughing as he returned the embrace and smiled at me. I loved that smile more than anything. Terra was always so serious about things so if you got a smile from him it meant you were really special. _

_"I did Terra…a lot…I thought I lost you" I slowly looked up at him as he leaned down and our lips met. Tears were still running down my face but he didn't seem to mind. We had kissed before but I was sure he was gone so it made it even better to know he was ok. As soon as we pulled away Terra walked over to Ven and rustled his hair._

_"Looks like you did pretty good buddy defeating Vanitas and all, I couldn't even beat him" Ventus smiled up at him confidently._

_"So where are we going now guys?" He asked excitedly_

_"The master told me some secrets when I became a master, so we have to go back home" I replied. Ven cheered and Terra nodded. And we started to make our way out of the Keyblade Graveyard. When we reached the Intersection though, Terra stopped us._

_"Hey guys, I sense something around, I'm gonna go check it out" Terra started walking in the opposite direction of us. I ran up and grabbed his arm._

_"Wait, Terra we should all-" I started but he took my hand and looked down to me._

_"You need to stop worrying about me, I'll be fine, go on Ill catch up" he said smiling I looked up at him pouting but then I sighed._

_"Alright, go ahead then" he leaned down and kissed me again and then walked away._

_**Please be okay Terra…**_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback Vanitas's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Aqua sighed

"So can we go home then and do the secrets you told us about?" Ventus said joyously.

**_He's such a little kid_** I thought with disgust. Aqua looked at him and smiled

"Yeah let's go" both her and Ventus threw their blades into the air transforming them into gliders. Both of them jumped on and flew off. After they were gone I walked into the area where they were just standing. I guess they are going to The Land of Departure I thought or at least what's left of it. I put my hand out to attempt a portal again. To my delight the darkness surged through quickly and brought up a portal. I slowly walked in and made my way through the corridors of darkness until I walked into a world that was destroyed. Buildings were crumbling, broken chains were laying around, and even the ground itself was torn up. But I didn't have time for a tour. I made my way up to the largest building in this world. It looked like some sort of institution or school and appeared to once have been held up by chains. I walked up the crumbling steps before reaching a spot where a door used to be but was now just a hole in the building. I summoned my blade and looked it over then dismissed it and summoned a ball of dark fire in my hand, twirling it around my fingers. I dismissed that also and walked in the building prepared for battle.


	5. The End?

As I walked in I looked around at the rubble and destroyed rooms. It was deathly quiet, I couldn't even hear my own footsteps. I'll admit that I was creeped out a little. It was hard to believe not that long ago my enemies were training here to become Keyblade masters. I can't believe that big old strong Terra was beat by a girl. No wonder he was easy to eradicate. Just thinking about it makes me laugh. As I made my through I could hear echoes of noise resonating throughout the building. I could tell it was Aqua and Ventus because I would hear Aqua's voice and the little idiot's whiny voice. After a few minutes of sneaking around the place I found a large room, which strangely was still very much intact. There were strong stone columns at each corner of the room. At the far end of the room were three thrones with three circular smashed stained glass windows. Unfortunately, there was no cover in the room so I stood right outside the door.

Aqua and Ventus were both standing behind the thrones talking and I could hear them loud and clear.

"Master Eraqus told me if our home were to be in danger or be destroyed, we needed to seal this keyhole banishing anyone not of pure heart to oblivion" Aqua said as Ventus stared at he back of the throne in wonder.

**_Pure heart? _**I thought to myself **_Definitely not me I better finish them off before they can finish it_**. I summoned my Void Gear in my right hand and charged up my dark Firaga in the other. I pulled my left hand back and thrust my hand forward, shooting the dark ball of flame into the throne, breaking it into many pieces. I slowly walked into the room and smiled under my mask as I saw the surprise on their faces, it was priceless. Unfortunately their surprise didn't last long as they drew their blades and summoned their Keyblade armor.

"So we meet again Aqua-" I nodded in her direction "-and Ventus" I then nodded to him but then I stopped.

"But wait where's our old buddy Terra?" I asked feigning confusion. When I uttered those words, I saw the impact immediately. Aqua's grip around her blade tightened to what seemed like a painful intensity and I could sense a small bit of darkness floating around her. I walked a little closer so only a few yards were between us. Aqua forced herself in front of Ventus and screamed at me.

"What did you do with Terra?!" I could hear her voice crack as she said his name. She was probably crying under the helmet. I merely held up my blade showing her the attached Chaos keychain.

"Well let's just say he wasn't as big and strong as you thought he was" I replied cruelly. All of a sudden she burst.

"Aqua wait-" Ventus called out but I had succeeded in enraging her and she plowed past him. When she reached me, she jumped up and went to slam her blade down on me but I quickly blocked it. Instead of retreating, she continued to vertically smash into my blade over and over and over again. I just stood in one position blocking every hit with ease. Eventually I sensed her slow down, running out of energy. Before I could initiate my reprisal, Ventus sprinted forward and came at me with a downward slash. I squatted low and jumped, backflipping through the air. Before I hit the ground I slashed my blade across horizontally sending down a barrage of dark Thundaga, the majority of it hitting Aqua. The force sent her all the way across the room hard enough to crack all the way across her torso armor. As I landed softly on the ground I looked across to my opponents. Aqua was on the ground. She struggled to get up but couldn't.

"Aqua!" Ventus yelled as he was about to run to her but she waved her hand like saying she was okay. He turned back to me as I approached him slowly.

"Ready for round two?" I asked smiling. All he did was yell at me also.

"Shut up, I'll make you pay for this, once and for all!" He jumped at me quickly slicing back and forth but I dodged every move and when he came down from an aerial strike I brought my blade up to meet his and then pushed him across the floor sending his blade skittering after him. Ventus quickly regained himself and charged towards me and activated Wingblade, surrounding him with six different transparent swords. His first few blows I was able to block but one snuck through my defense and sliced my right arm, causing me to drop my blade. A second slice to the left side of my midsection sent me flying into the air, only to be repeatedly slashed and stabbed rapidly. After the volley of strikes he sent an explosive ball of light at me, sending me crashing down to floor, cuts and wounds all over myself. I tried to get up but my legs buckled underneath me. I watched as Ventus ran up to Aqua.

_**He's going to heal her!**_ I thought to myself _**this is my chance**_ I channeled all my energy into my Copy ability and when Ventus cast Curaga on Aqua, it also fully healed me. I smirked to myself and cloaked myself in darkness and dashed towards Ventus, picking my blade up as I went. Unfortunately, Aqua caught a glimpse of me.

"Ven watch out!" She screamed as she pushed herself in front of Ventus. As I thrust forward, my blade shattered her armor, piercing right through her stomach. I stood face to face with her and watched her face contort in pain as I pulled my blade out roughly. I took a few steps back and watching as Ventus tried to catch her falling body, only for it to dissolve into shards of crystallized light as soon as it touched his fingers.

**_Well that was not what I meant to do but hey that's one less for me to fight_** I thought to myself, shrugging now to finish Ventus. He was still kneeling on the ground staring at the floor with his blade sitting next to him. He slowly reached over and picked it up, holding onto the grip tightly. As he looked back up at me I outstretched my left hand.

"Come on Ventus, don't make me have to destroy you, fulfill your destiny so that we can wield the ultimate Keyblade!" I spoke confidently as he stared at me making no moves or sounds. After a few seconds i decided he's had enough time to think.

"Fine then-" I resumed my battle stance "-let's finish this" he slowly stood up also, still making no sounds. I was actually startled when he jumped towards me bringing his blade down so hard it made sparks when it came into contact with my block. As we stood against each other, our blades locked together, I felt a bright light envelope us as it had during our first battle. There was a blinding flash and I found myself somewhere I recognized greatly. I was standing on a large circular platform. The floor was composed of a stained glass image of me and Ventus with our blades in our hands and our eyes shut. I was in Ventus's heart once again. I found in my hand, instead of my Void Gear, the incomplete version of the X-blade. I also pulled back my mask, and shook my head, letting my black spiky hair free. Ventus didn't waste any time and charged forward at me, slicing back in forth in his signature fast combat style. He missed all his first strikes but the last couple grazed me, knocking me off balance. I quickly regained it and channeled all my power into a huge blast of dark Firaga. To my surprise he reached out his right hand and caught the ball. I gasped as the ball slowly transformed into light.

"How did you-" I instantly felt the searing hot pain of the light hit me in the chest, knocking the words right out of me. I landed on my back with a thud.

I tried to move but everything felt so hot.

_**Ugh this damn light!**_ I thought angrily I tilted my head down to notice my body suit was completely burned through, exposing my chest, which was also blackened. I knew I had to get up or I was lost. I was able to push up to one knee but no more. I tilted my head to see Ventus walking towards me…with the X-blade in his left hand.

"If you want this thing so much then take it!" He screamed at me as he threw it like a spear. I tried to move but I was too slow. It tore straight through my left shoulder. I howled in pain as the blade clanged to the floor behind me. I didn't dare go after it, I didn't want to take my eyes off my other half.

"Hey it looks like someone figured how to fight!" I said laughing at him trying to distract from the pain in my body. All he did was stay silent and glare at me. I could feel my power fading. I knew if I didn't finish him now that I was done for. Before I could plot anymore, I felt his blade slash into my side, leaving a deep cut. It pushed me back down to the ground and I slid all the way to the edge of the platform. I could feel the darkness emanating through all my wounds as I laid there. I tried to get up but Ventus quickly slashed at me. I dodged it but I sent myself off the side of the platform. I felt panic rising inside me as I quickly grabbed onto the ledge with my left arm. I screamed in pain as all my weight was being held by my injured shoulder. I heard Ventus armored shoes clack against the floor towards me. To my surprise, instead of sending me falling to my doom, he grabbed my hand and roughly, he pulled me up and threw me to the middle of the floor. I was confused and I looked up to him.

"Why didn't you just finish me off Ven, old buddy?" I said in a mocking tone as I sat there staring him down.

"Because I wanted to see the pain in your eyes just like you did to Aqua" he replied coldly.

_**Damn this kid is getting ruthless**_ I thought laughing to myself **_too bad I have to destroy him_**. As we continued to keep our eyes locked on one another I could feel some of my darkness build back up. I knew this was my last chance.

I'll have to use Dark Fist. This was an attack that Master Xehanort had taught me, but told me never to use it unless the situation extremely important. Ventus walked up to me and pulled me up by my left shoulder. I involuntarily growled in pain and cursed myself for showing weakness. But it didn't matter, I had him just where I wanted him. He flipped his blade around so that it was facing forward and pulled his arm back, but before he could strike, I unleashed all the dark power I had left. I slowly ascended into the air. The blast pushed him halfway across the platform. I felt all the power flow through my body and I didn't waste any time. I shot my hand out forward, shooting a blast of darkness into the ground. Ventus tried to run up to me, but before he could attack, I thrust my hand up and a giant hand, composed of pure darkness, shot out the ground. I closed my hand causing the dark hand to grip him tightly. I gradually tightened my fist more and more. The first thing to go was his Keyblade. I snapped it in two and the pieces dropped from his hand and clattered against the glass floor. After that was an abundance of cracking and snapping and metallic noises as my dark fist crushed his armor. The shattered pieces felt to the floor in a scattered pile of scraps of metal. As his helmet burst apart I watched the pain in his eyes just as I watched Terra's and Aqua's. That small detail gave me a small boost in my energy and I closed my hand even more. I heard Ventus scream as bones broke and snapped inside him. I loosened my grip a bit and we locked eyes, I could see all the hope that was once in his eyes completely gone. With a final cruel smile of victory I closed my hand into a fist, causing Ventus's broken body to shatter into crystals of light, just the same as his friends did. I opened my fist dismissing all the darkness. As my feet reconnected with the ground, the side of the glass floor depicting Ventus, shattered in a bright hot light. I covered my eyes and waited for the brightness to fade. When I could feel the warmth fading I uncovered my eyes and found myself back in the throne room. I looked around at the crumbling institution. To my delight, I felt a lot more darkness in this world. I looked down at my body. All the wounds from my battle still stood out boldly on my skin. The scorch mark was still on my chest and my left shoulder still had a huge chunk torn from it. I touched it lightly and felt an immense pain. I pulled out my blade and began to cast Curaga but then stopped. I could still sense something around here. I whirled back around to find a small ball of light floating in the air. I frowned in confusion.

_**How is there still light here?**_ I asked myself I pointed my blade at the ball. I shot a thin beam of darkness at the ball but it just deflected it. I shrugged in defeat.

_**One little ball of light won't do much **_I assured myself as I started walking back out again. Before I reached the opening where doors once stood I felt a familiar warmth against my back. I glanced around my shoulder to find the middle throne, once broken, now completely repaired and glowing with light. I gasped in surprise as the walls starting turning white. As the white touched different parts of the rubble it repaired them. I felt drawn to watching the spectacle.

This is no time for amazement Vanitas! I said to myself snapping me out of it. I turned around and ran as fast as I could glancing behind every couple seconds to find the whiteness right behind me. As I ran I could feel the the wounds all over my body sear in pain. My legs started to feel rubbery but I knew I couldn't stop. As I continued to flee, I didn't notice a rock on the ground. I felt my foot snag on it and I tripped and fell to the floor. I screamed in pain as I landed on my mangled shoulder.

"I need…to…keep…going!" I yelled at myself. I could see the doorway out of the building and that filled me with adrenaline. I quickly pushed myself up, despite all the pain. As I was about to run I felt the white creep up my leg. Suddenly I felt a strange feeling.

_**Wait, why am I running?**_ I thought to myself. _**Why am I even here?**_ I started to feel all my memories drifting slowly away like a wooden raft in the ocean. It took all my willpower to shake myself out of it. I yanked my feet from the floor and dove out the doorway, just in time to avoid two large, white, stone doors closing the entrance. I landed hard on my shoulder once again but I pulled myself up and sat on the ground leaning against a post. I sat there for what seemed like eternity trying to catch my breath, amid all the dizziness the pain was causing. I slowly raised my trembling right hand and called my Keyblade. I mustered up some magic energy and casted a much needed Curaga spell. I felt the green snakes of magic emitting from the blade swirl around my body closing up my wounds and cleaning up my scorched skin. I sighed in relief and stood up, stretching all my limbs, and felt no pain. I reached over my head and pulled my mask back down over my jet black spiky hair and dismissed my blade. As I looked back up to the building I noticed a huge change. Instead of destroyed chains hanging off of it and large holes and broken windows, it was completely repaired with teal colored roofs and tan colored walls. I stood and marveled for a bit and then turned around and descended the steps. As I walked around the world taking in the tranquil silence and eternal midnight I came around to the area I had arrived in when I first came here. It was a small clearing with a few broken benches and chairs and a few posts with dim lanterns hanging from them. The area perplexed me though. A man, or at least I assumed it was a man, was standing in the middle of the area with a long black trench coat on. He had the hood pulled out covering all of his face. I still felt fatigued from my last battle so I kept my blade away but I still walked cautiously. He turned around quickly, surprising me. When I felt his gaze on me, I felt like I knew this person. The feeling was a feeling of extreme déjà vu and I didn't like it one bit.

"Who are you?" I yelled out to the man. All he did was watch me for a few seconds before speaking.

"My name is of no importance to you, I have observed you destroying the three Keyblade wielders of this world, including even a Keyblade master" his voice was calm and clear and was the voice of a young male. The thought that someone was watching me really creeped me out, so I decided to be slightly hostile. I tried to summon my Keyblade but all I got was dark smoke. I looked up at him angrily.

"You won't need that weapon, I have no quarrel with you" he continued in his calm voice. I gave up trying to bring up my weapon.

"Why have you been watching me?" I screamed in anger.

"I believed you have much potential so I was sent to observe you and to see whether you were good enough for our usage" how he was so calm I didn't know and it was getting on my nerves.

"And what makes you think I'll do anything for you?" I replied letting a little bit of my anger fade.

"Because I know of your hatred of the Keyblade wielders of light, am I correct?" I relaxed a little and decided that maybe this guy isn't so bad.

"Yeah, but I destroyed them all" I bragged a bit but he didn't see amused.

"Eleven years from now, the power those Keyblade wielders possessed will reemerge"he said in a very foreboding voice "And we know you can destroy them"

I pondered the idea for awhile. I didn't completely trust him but I figured I'll just hear him out.

"So what you want me to do, sit around for eleven years till you guys wanna use me?" I said in an annoyed voice. With that he summoned a dark portal, much grander than the ones I've used before.

"This will take you into the future, if you decide to serve us…" He gestured towards the portal.

He lowered his arms back to his side and all of sudden he was gone. I looked around but found no trace of him. I shrugged my shoulders.

_**What could possibly go wrong?**_

**A/N: Thanks everyone who read my story, I hoped you enjoyed it, it was my first attempt at a fanfiction so I hope it was good! I just have a few questions for you regarding my future stories:**

**1\. Would you like me to post Author's Notes on every chapter telling details about next chapters and when they will be added?**

**2\. What things do you think I could add to make my writing better**

**3\. Are there any ideas that you would like to see me implement in future stories?**

**Well that's about it and just in case you guys are wondering I have two ideas for stories such as a SoraxKairi story and *drumroll* a sequel to this story ;) so stay tuned and happy fanfictioning!**


	6. Rebirth Of A Nightmare Deleted Scene

**Hey guys I know I haven't posted anything in FOREVER and I'm sorry lol The Last Of Us story is in the works doe ;) but I decided to give you some more to tide you over xD. When I was writing ROAN I wrote the fight scene between Vanitas, Aqua, and Ventus very differently. It was a lot more graphic and cruel. I decided it was too much, so I just took it out. So I've decided to post it for your viewing pleasure :) See you in the next story guyssss and happy fanfictioning!**

As I walked in I looked around at the rubble and destroyed rooms. It was hard to believe not that long ago my enemies were training here to become Keyblade masters. I can't believe that big old strong Terra was beat by a girl. No wonder he was easy to eradicate. Just thinking about it makes me l augh. As I made my through I could hear echoes of noise resonating throughout the building. I could tell it was Aqua and Ventus because I would hear Aqua's voice and the little idiots whiny voice. After a few minutes of sneaking around the place I found a large room, which strangely was still very much intact. There were strong stone columns at each corner of the room. At the far end of the room were three thrones with three circular smashed stained glass windows. Unfortunately, there was no cover in the room so I stood right outside the door.

Aqua and Ventus were both standing behind the thrones talking and I could hear them loud and clear.

"Master Eraqus told me if our home were to be in danger or be destroyed, we needed to seal this keyhole banishing anyone not of pure heart to oblivion" Aqua said as Ventus stared at he back of the throne in wonder.

Pure heart? I thought to myself Definitely not me I better finish them off before they can finish it. I summoned my Void Gear in my right hand and charged up my dark Firaga in the other. I pulled left hand back and thrust my hand forward shooting the dark ball of flame into the throne breaking it into many pieces. I slowly walked into the room and smiled under my helmet as I saw the surprise on their faces, it was priceless. Unfortunately their surprise didn't last long as they drew their blades and summoned their Keyblade armor.

"So we meet again Aqua-" I nodded in her direction "-and Ventus" I then nodded to him but then I stopped and pretended to look confused

"But wait where our old buddy Terra?" I asked quizzically. When I uttered those words, I saw the impact immediately. Aquas grip around her blade tightened to what seemed like a painful intensity and I could sense a small bit of darkness floating around her. I walked a little closer so only a few yards were between us. Aqua forced herself in front of Ventus and screamed at me.

"What did you do with Terra?!" I could hear her voice crack as she said his name. She was probably crying under the helmet. I merely held up my blade showing her the attached Chaos keychain.

"Well we both know he never would just give this to me so what do you think?" I asked cruelly. All of a sudden she burst.

"Aqua wait-" Ventus called out but I had succeeded in enraging her and she plowed past him. When she reached my she jumped up and went to slam her blade down on me but I quickly blocked it. Instead of retreating however she continued to vertically smash into my blade over and over and over again like she was trying to break my blade. I just stood in one position blocking every hit with ease. Eventually I sensed her slow down running out of energy. With that I slammed her all the way across the room hard enough to crack all the way across her torso armor. She struggled to get up but couldn't.

"Aqua!" Ventus yelled as he was about to run to her but she waved her hand like saying she was ok. He turned back to me as I approached him slowly.

"Ready for round two?" I asked smiling. All he did was yell at me also.

"Shut up!" He jumped at me quickly slicing back and forth but I dodged every move and when he came down from an aerial strike I brought my blade up to meet his and then pushing him across the floor sending his blade skittering after him. All the emotions I incited in them had made them weak.

This might be easier than I thought. I walked over to Ventus lying on the ground. I cast Bind on him wrapping magical chains around him and then a small Aero spell to raise him in the air

"Now Aqua here can watch me destroy you" I said gesturing towards Ventus with my hands as Aqua ripped off her ruined helmet and glared at me, her face still glazed with tears. She slowly got up using her blade as a support. My blow had been so hard that it forced the sharp metal armor into her skin. Blood was seeping profusely out of the cracks.

"C-cure.." She stuttered weakly trying to heal herself but her attempts were in vain. I picked up Ventus's blade and looked it over before turning back to him.

"Now you will feel the pain you dealt to me!" I yelled angrily as I beat the small blade so hard against Ventus that the blade broke and then disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Ahhhh!" Ventus screamed as the armor shattered and the blade had left a huge gash on his stomach tearing his shirt underneath to shreds. I felt the adrenaline rushing through me, I was going to finish this once and for all. I raised my blade and started slashing over and over and over and over again sending armor pieces flying and screams tearing through the air. After I had exhausted myself I undid the magical chains letting Ventus's broken beat and scarred body fall to the floor in a heap. The only armor remaining on him was his metal shoes and part of the gauntlet on his left hand. I looked over to Aqua, who had given up trying to get up, laying on the ground also. I stared down in hatred at Ventus as he slowly looked up at me too.

"V-Vanitas you…you d-don't have to….do this" I could hear a rattling in his breath, probably a pierced lung. I stabbed my blade hard into the ground next to him.

"Don't have to?! DON'T HAVE TO!?" I screamed in anger kicking him hard causing him to cough hard.


End file.
